Battle  for the best band
by lil'kag
Summary: Kagome has a band and they play at a new club were they meet a talent agent who helps them on their way to the top. Then they meet Inuyasha's band. So will love bloom or not? plz read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

Well its me again sorry i have not written in a long time but here i am and here is another story.hope u like it.

**Kagome's Band.**

**Bands Name: Mid-night**

**Vocals: Kagome**

**Lead Guitar: Kikyo**

**Bass Guitar: Sango**

**Drums: Ayame**

**Their Producer: Mr.Wilson**

**Rivals**

**Inuyasha's Band**

**Bands Name:Blood brothers**

**Vocals:Inuyasha**

**Lead Guitar:Miroku**

**Bass Guitar:Sesshomaru**

**Drums:Koga**

**Their Producer:Mrs.Kirk**

It was a dark night and rain was pouring down. Down on the corner and fifth street. An open-mike night was going on where you could sing or speak your mind or tell poetry. But on this night. A group of four are going to play a song that the lead singer wrote.And their futures are going to change. Because a talent agent is in the audience watching them. So lets go inside the club, see whats going on.

'' Chris, you gotta let us play.'' a girl about seventeen begged. '' No.'' Chris said firmly. He is the owner and he runs the bar.

'' Why, not?'' she asked again.

He stared at her with dark eyes. '' Because I am booked up for tonight. How about some other time your band plays? '' . She crossed her arms over her chest. Chris shook his head, started rubbing the counter._' She is a brat.When she don't get her way she pouts.' _ Chris thought.

'' Chris.'' a voice said

Chris turned to his left. A big heavy set guy with tattoos up and down his arms was standing at the bar. '' What do you want, Mike? ''

'' Ami and her band can't make it tonight.'' Mike said.

'' Damn it.'' Chris said under his breath. '' Kagome.''

The girl turned to him. '' What? ''

'' Your in. ''

'' For real ? ''

'' Yeah. '' Kagome began to jump up and down. '' Thank you.'' Chris grinned. '' I better go tell the guys. Man, they are going to be so happy.'' Kagome ran off.

( With the band )

'' Where the hell is Kagome ? '' a furious Kikyo said. '' Calm down, she will come. '' sango said. She messed around with her bass guitar. Sango plucked the strings a couple of times until she got her rhythm. Kikyo gritted her teeth,

'' Hey guys.'' Kagome appeared behind Kikyo. Sango looked up at her friend.

'' Are we in ? ''

'' Yeah.''

'' Sweet.''

Kikyo picked up her guitar, swung the strap around her neck then plugged it into her amp. Kagome glanced around.

'' Where's Ayame ? ''

'' Where do you think? '' Sango nodded over to a table. Ayame was flirting with a group of guys. _' Not again.'_ Kagome thought.

'' Ayame, get your butt over here.'' Ayame looked up,saw Kagome waving her over.'' Bye.'' Ayame said to the guys. She walked over to Kagome.

'' Man, I was about to get my thing going on with those guys.'' Ayame ran her fingers through her hair.

'' Well, you better get your thing going on with those drums over there. We are about to go on.'' Kagome said. Ayame shook her head and walked over to her drumset. She sat down, took her drumsticks from her back pocket. Ayame swirled the sticks in her fingers then she started to beat her drums. Kagome put her lips to her microphone.'' Testing... one...two...three.''

Chris came up to them with a smile on his lips. '' Ready, Ladies.'' They nodded. He stepped on to the stage, In a loud voice, he said,'' Ladies and Gentlemen. If I can have your attension? Tonight a very great band will be playing for you.'' The crowd went wild, cheering like crazy. '' Please, welcome, Mid-night.'' Chris got off the stage. Ayame begin slowly beating her drums until Kikyo followed in a slow pace then Sango joined in. Kagome started to hum along to the beat. She lifted her eyes to the crowd, opened her mouth, words came out.

_**If my tears fell like rain**_

_**Would you dry my eyes**_

_**Will you be there when I need you**_

_**Can I count on you?**_

_**Can I trust you?**_

_**When I fall to my knees**_

_**Will you catch me ?**_

Kagome hummed some more. Kikyo picked up the beat and moved her fingers along the strings. Ayame hit her drums harder and faster. Sango plucked her strings until a nice rhythm matched Kikyo's and Ayame's pace.

_**If I need some love**_

_**Will you give it to me**_

_**I can't go on anymore**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I don't know were to turn**_

_**Going down that lonely highway**_

_**I try not to think of you**_

_**But my eyes fill with tears**_

_**When I look up to the sky**_

_**I see your smiling face**_

Kagome glanced over at Kikyo.It was her part to do a solo so she did. Then Sango and Ayame played together very slowly at frist then picked up the beat again.

_**What do I do to get you out of my mind**_

_**Do I hurt myself?**_

_**Do I have to kill myself?**_

_**I try so hard not to think of you**_

_**If my tears fell like rain**_

_**Would you dry my eyes**_

Kagome bowed her head. Boy! The crowd went insane. Whistling was going and cheering went wild and crazy. Let's just say everyone liked it very much.

'' Thank you and goodnight.'' Kagome said. She turned to her band. They all smiled really big. '' That was sweet.'' Sango said,placed her bass down. '' You said it.'' Ayame wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck.

'' Well, we did alright.'' Kikyo took her guitar and placed it in her case. Kagome shook her head.

'' Well, done ladies.'' a voice told them. They turned to see a young man in a black suit. His hair was brown, it was slick back. He wore glasses.

'' Who the hell are you ? '' Kikyo asked.

'' Kikyo! ''

'' What? '' she looked at kagome.

'' Don't be so rude to him.'' The young man just chuckled.

'' It's alright. My name is Mr. Wilson. I am a talent agent and I am looking for new hot bands to produce. I heard about your band so I thought I would check you out. You guys are good.'' Mr.Wilson reached into his suit and pulled out a card, handed it to Kagome.

'' Here's my card. If you guys are interested in doing business just give me a call.'' He winked at Kagome. She blushed. '' We will.''

'' Good. See you around.'' He walked away. '' Wow. '' That's all they could say.

So do you guys like it. hope so. anyways plz review plz. bye


	2. Chapter 2

Well its me again so did you guys like the frist chapter. Anyways here is the second chapter.

'' Here we go.'' Kagome said. '' What are we waiting for ? '' Ayame asked.

'' You guys ready ? '' Sango took Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled. '' Forget you guys, see you inside.'' Kikyo walked into MusicWorld Records. They followed her until they came to a desk in the lobby. A woman was behind the desk answering phone calls.

'' MusicWorld Records, please hold.'' she pushed a button.

'' Hi, we are here to see Mr. Wilson.'' Sango said. The woman looked at them,went back to the phones.

'' MusicWorld Records, please hold.'' Kikyo didn't like the way this woman was treating them. So she grabbed the headset from her head and unplugged it. The woman stared at Kikyo. '' Listen, we are here to see Mr.Wilson. Can you show us or Do I have to beat it out of you ? '' The woman pointed down the hall. '' Thank you.'' Kiyo threw the headset on the desk and walked away. Kagome, Sango, Ayame folloed her down the hall.

Sango knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened. A boy with blue eyes and dark hair that was pulled into the room.

'' Oh, ladies, welcome.'' Mr.Wilson stood up from his desk.

'' Hey.'' Kagome said, moved over to Mr.Wilson. They shook hands. '' I want you guys to meet some friends of mine.''

'' That's Miroku.'' He turned to the boy at the door. '' Hi.'' Miroku said. Then Mr.Wilson turned to three guys that was standing to his left. The frist to step up was a boy with bluse eyes and he wore his hair up in a ponytail. Also he wore a black shirt with a skull on it and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. '' I'm Koga.'' He shook Kagome's hand. Then another one came forward. This one had long beautiful silver hair, golden eyes. He was wearing some nice slacks and white silk shirt. '' Hello, my dear, I'm Sesshomaru.'' He kissed her hand. She blushed. Kagome's eyes fall on the last boy. He looked so much like the frist one but he had cute doggy ears. She went up to hom, rubbed his ears.

'' Do you mind ? '' He gave her a dirty look. '' Oh, sorry.''

'' Kagome, this is Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha.'' Mr.Wilson said. She stared into his golden eyes , he stared back.

'' Nice to meet you.''

'' Yeah.''

Mr.Wilson raised his eyebrows. He introduced Sango and Kikyo and Ayame to the guys.

'' Do you ladies know who this is ? '' Mr.Wilson asked. They shook their heads.

'' This is Bloodbrothers the hottest boy band in the world. Their manger is Mrs.Kirk. They came out here from New York City to visit me while Mrs.Kirk is on vacation.'' Mr.Wilson sat down, folded his hands behind his head. Kagome turned to Mr.Wilson.

'' We would like to take you up on your deal about you being our manger.'' she said. He grinned. '' You just made my day ladies. We will start Monday and be in the studio at seven on the dot.'' Kagome smiled, nodded.

As everyone lefted Mr.Wilson's office. Koga and Miroku went up to Kagome and her friends.

'' Hey.'' They faced the guys. '' We are having a party at our house and we want you to come. Koga said.

'' Sure. We will come, what time? '' Ayame asked, glanced at Koga.

'' Six.'' Miroku replied. When no one was looking he slid his hand to Sango's butt. She freaked out, turned to him.

'' How dare you touch me right there ! ''. Flames danced in her eyes.

'' I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful.'' he said cowardly. At that moment she smacked him clear across the hall. Koga shook his head.

'' I'm sorry. Miroku has this thing for beautiful women. He will never learn. See you at the party.'' He walked over to unconscious Miroku.

( Around six )

'' I guess this is the place.'' Kagome said, looking at the manison. '' Really, now.'' Kikyo said, pointed to a sign.

It said: The party is here.

Kagome glared at her. '' Let's go.'' Ayame pulled Sango and Kagome behind her. Kikyo followed. As they strolled up the driveway. Cars was packed tightly in the driveway. Some poeple were still coming and still trying to find a place to park. They went to the door it was wide open. Music pounded inside and shook the glass windows.

'' Wow.'' Sango said.

A large crystal glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. A big staircase whirled from the top floor all the way to were they stood. So many paintings of famous people hanged on the wall.

'' This place is banging.'' Ayame yelled over the music. As they walked around admiring things. The guys came down the stairs talking and laughing.

'' Hey.'' Koga said. The girls looked up. '' You guys made it.''

'' We sure did.''

'' You guys like our house? ''

'' Yeah.''

'' Who wants to dance? '' Koga asked,looked at everyone.

'' I do.'' Ayame jumped up and down. Koga led her to the livingroom were it was packed with people dancing.

'' Shall we? '' Miroku offered his hand to Sango. She stared at him. After what he did to her she still took his hand. A way they went.

'' My dear, Do you wanna dance with me? '' Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo. '' Whatever.'' She pulled him behind her into the livingroom. Inuyasha sneaked a peak at Kagome from the corner of his eye. Kagome played with a piece of her hair. '' You wanna dance? '' He rubbed the back of his head. '' Yeah.'' She glanced at him. So they went inside were everyone was. A fast song came on. Kagome ran her hands up and down her sides then shook her hips side to side.

She moved over to Inuyasha. He stared at her until they were close. The tips of their noses touched. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist. Kagome rocked her hips from side to side. Inuyasha pulled her close. But she pushed away then spun around then dipped it low and she brought it up slow.

Inuyasha's eyes widen, he grinned. '' You didn't know I could do that ? '' Kagome said.

'' I just learned something new about you.'' He reached for her but she moved away.

Kagome did pop, lock, drop it then she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha. She grinded on him. He moved with her this way and that. They danced with smiles on their faces

Across the room Kikyo watced them._ ' That should be me. But no I had to dance with this fool.'_ she thought.

Sesshomaru saw her staring at Inuyasha. _' If she didn't want to dance with me. All she had to do was say so.'_ he thought.

'' You having fun? '' Sesshomaru asked. She looked at him. '' Yeah.'' _ ' Liar.' _ he thought.

'' So you like my brother? '' Kikyo's jaw dropped open. '' No.'' _' I can't believe he would ask me that.'_ He placed the tips of his fingers on her cheek.

'' Come on, it's plain to see that you like my brother.'' Sesshomaru glanced over at Inuyasha. '' He is pretty hot. If I was a girl I would so go out with him. Anyways if you like him go be with him. Because I know you want to.'' Kikyo stared at him until he turned to her. They looked at eachother.

( Back with Inuyasha and Kagome )

A slow song came on. Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's chest. She swung her arms around his neck. He put his head on hers and rested his hands on her waist. His heart began to race faster and faster._ ' Damn, she smells so good. I wanna make love to her. What?! I can't believe I just said that after all I just met her. But she is so fine.' _Inuyasha thought. Kagome felt him tense up. She glanced up at him he was staring off into space,

_' What are you thinking, Inuyasha? You are so handsome when your so calm. I wish I knew if you had a girlfriend. If you did she is the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you.' _ Kagome thought.

So did you like it plz read and review plz thank you bye. Sorry it took me along time to update hut here is the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

So did you guys like chapter 1 and 2. Hope you did anyways here is chapter 3.

Kagome kept thinking about Inuyasha.She couldn't get him out of her mind. Everytime Kagome tried to sing he would pop into her head.

'' Kagome, what's wrong with you today? '' Mr.Wilson said through his microphone.'' Nothing.'' she said back.

'' Ok, let's take it from the top.''

Ayame started with a slow pace then picked it up with a faster one. Kikyo joined in doing the same until Sango followed to. Her fingers flew across her guitar. Kagome moved her head up and down.

_**When I see you**_

_**My heart begins to beat faster and faster**_

_**When you come close**_

_**I get weak in the knees**_

_**You watch me with your golden eyes**_

_**I am in love with you,baby**_

_**No matter what people say**_

_**Your the one for me**_

_**I don't care if you run away from me**_

_**I will follow you**_

_**I don't care if you hurt me**_

_**I am in love with you,baby**_

Kikyo ran her fingers over her guitar strings. She put her soul into it. Sango moved up and down her guitar. She spun around then went down to her knees playing her heart out.Ayame moved this way and that on her drums until she was beating so fast. That she played a great rhythm. She was putting her soul and heart and body into it. Kagome rocked on her heels and swung her head side to side. Her hair whipped around her.

_**When you go somewhere**_

_**I wait at home for you to come back to me**_

_**When you cry**_

_**I will be there to comfort you**_

_**I love in**_

_**I am in love with you,baby**_

_**When you embrace me in your arms**_

_**I know I am safe **_

_**When I lay down to sleep**_

_**I dream of you and me**_

_**I smile to myself just thinking of you**_

_**I believe in us: youa and me together**_

Just in the middle of the song Inuyasha steps into the studio by himself. '' Hey.'' he whispers to Mr.Wilson.

'' Hey.'' Mr.Wilson said,went back to watch Kagome and her band. Kagome looked up, saw Inuyasha looking at her. '' Inuyasha.'' she whispered. '' Kagome, please continue.'' Mr.Wilson said. She nodded.

_**No matter where we go in life**_

_**I will wait for you**_

_**I will always be by your side**_

_**Your my love**_

_**I am in love with you,baby**_

When the song ended Kagome throw her mike down and ran to Inuyasha and swung her arms his neck. He kissed her forehead. '' I missed you all day.'' Kagome stared into his eyes. He stared back. Mr.Wilson smiled.

'' I see that our two lead singers fell in love with eachother.''

'' Yeah.'' Inuyasha said. Sango smiled. Ayame gave Kagome two thumbs up. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome and Inuyasha. _' Just wait. I will have what I want and I want you, Inuyasha. Kagome you can find someone else.'_ Kikyo thought. '' Why don't you two take a break for a while.'' Mr.Wilson said. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. She nodded. '' Alright, then.'' They started towards the door. '' See you later.'' Kagome called over her shoulder. Out the door they went.

( Late that night )

'' Damn it! '' Kikyo gritted her teeth. '' How can I get those two to break up? Everytime I think of something it seems they both stay together.'' She throw another wad of paper over her shoulder.

'' Maybe I will call Sesshomaru.'' She picked up her cordless phone and dialed his number. It rang for a few minutes until a voice anwsered.

'' Hello? '' they said half a sleep.

'' Sesshomaru.''

'' Kikyo? ''

'' Yeah,its me. I need your help with something.''She said, rubbed the hair from her face.

'' Like what? '' he asked. '' It's about Inuyasha and Kagome.''

'' Oh.''

'' Yes. I need your help to break them up so I can be with him.''

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. '' What's in it for me? '' She thought. '' Well, I will do anything for you a month.''

'' I have a better idea.'' He lowered his voice so she could barely hear him. Her eyes widen and shook her head.

'' Hell no! I won't do that with you.''

'' Then I won't help you.'' he said. '' Fine.'' she said back. '' Good.''

'' So here is what we will do.'' she told him.

( Next day )

'' Mmmm...'' Kagome turned over on her side. '' Wake up.'' a voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her.

'' Good morning.'' she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away.

'' How did you sleep? '' Inuyasha asked. '' With you? It was great.'' Kagome smiled. This time she kissed him and she rolled over and he was on bottem and she was on top. He ran his fingers through her hair.

'' I am in love with you, baby.'' Kagome started to sing in his ear. He grinned. '' I am in love with you,baby.'' Inuyasha sang back. They both smiled at eachother. A knock was at the door.

'' Who is it? '' Inuyasha called. '' Sesshomaru.''

'' Just minute, I am getting dress.'' Inuyasha said. He throw a shirt on and helped Kagome try and find a hiding place. She hide behind some curtains.'' Stay here and be quiet.'' Inuyasha told her. He glanced aroundmaking sure nothing of her's was showing.

'' Come in.'' Sesshomaru came in. '' I thought I heard someone else in here with you.''

'' What do you mean? '' Inuyasha said nervously. '' It must be my imagination.''

'' Must be.'' Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru grinned at Inuyasha. '' Yesterday I knew were you went. You went to see Kagome. I don't blame you she is fine.''

( With Kagome )

She blushed when she heard Sesshomaru say that about her. _' I knew he liked me.'_ she thought. A buzzing sound moved around Kagome. It was a fly. It landed on the tip oh her nose. The fly tickled her nose. She brushed it away but it came back and messed with her. '' Dang.'' A sneeze was on its way. Don't sneeze she told herself. It was to late it came anyway.

'' ACHOO...! '' Kagome covered her month._ ' Damn it.' _ she thought. Footsteps came her way. With great force the curtain was pulled back. She stared into golden eyes. It was Sesshomaru.

'' Kagome ?! ''

'' Hi, Sesshomaru.'' she grinned really big. Inuyasha put his hand to his face and shook his head. '' Nice meeting you here.'' she said. He stared at her as she stepped from behind the curtain.

'' What are you doing here? ''

'' Nothing really. I just came to see Inuyasha.'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother. '' Is this true? ''

Inuyasha nodded. '' I can't believe you. I know Miroku would have girls in his room but you of all people. Wait until Mrs.Kirk hears about this.''

'' Oh, cut the crap. It's not like you ever had girls in your room.'' Inuyasha said.

'' Yes, I had girls in my room but not girls from our rival band. If you don't mind I would like to talk with Kagome.'' Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. '' Fine.'' He stormed out of the room.

'' Kagome, I think it's best for you to stay away from Inuyasha for a while.''

'' Why ? '' Her heart started to race.

'' Because I think it's the right thing. You guys are rivals and rivals don't fall in love with eachother. Soon he won't like you anymore.'' Sesshomaru looked her in the eye.

'' How do you know? 'I love him and he loves me. We were made for eachother.'' Tears started in her eyes.

'' He told me he didn't love you. He was just using you to see how far you would go. And after that he was going to break it off with you. I'm sorry. But it's the truth.''

'' Liar ! '' she screamed. _' How could you, Inuyasha? You said you loved me. How could you use me like that ?'_ she thought. She glared at Sesshomaru. '' Fine. I won't see Inuyasha.'' Kagome ran from the room crying.

Sesshomaru had a smile on his lips. '' Our plan worked perfectly, Kikyo.''

So here it is at last ch 3 and i hope u like it like u did the others. i will put ch 4 up later k bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its me again so i hoped you guys like my story so far anyways here is chapter 4 k.

Three months passed since Kagome talked to Inuyasha. Everytime Inuyasha tried to talk or come near her. She would turn away and remember her promise to Sesshomaru not to see him anymore. Her friends began to worry about her because she would not eat or sleep for days on end. She would stay in bed all day. She would make herself sick until they had to take her to the hospital. Even in the hospital she wouldn't eat the food nurses gave her. So they had to force her to eat.

Some times Inuyasha would come and see her but she would turn him away not bothering to see him. One day Inuyasha went by their house to see if Kagome was out of the hospital but Kikyo answered the door.

'' Hey.'' she said. '' Hey.'' he said back.

'' You look tired.''

'' I am I been worrying about Kagome so much I haven't gotta much sleep lately.'' he itched his head.

'' We all miss her.'' Kikyo lied. '' Anyways I was wondering do you wanna go out sometime with me? '' He stared at her for along time

'' Sure, why not? '' he said.

'' Great. How about this weekend ? ''

'' Alright.'' _Forgive me,Kagome. _Inuyasha thought.

'' Bye.'' He started walking away. '' Bye.'' she waved and shut the door behind her. '' My plan is going great.'' she said.

( With Sango and Ayame )

Snago and Ayame were at Mr.Wilson's office. '' How is Kagome doing? '' he asked the girls.

'' Not to well. Still she won't eat.'' Sango bowed her head.

'' I'm sorry but you guys are going to be playing in your frist concert over at Highway park.'' Mr.Wilson said.

'' For real? ''

'' Yeah.'' Both Sango and Ayame looked at eachother.

'' What about Kagome? She is our lead singer.''

'' Who is lead guitar? ''

'' Kikyo.'' Ayame answered. He nodded. '' Then she will do vocals. You are going on tomorrow so be over at Highway Park by eight.''

Sango had tears in her eyes. '' I can't do it without Kagome.

'' You have to.'' Mr.Wilson said.

'' I don't want to. It's to painful to deal with. It's like we really lost her.Kikyo don't give a damn about Kagome. She doesn't go and see her like Ayame and I do. Damn, I think Kikyo don't like Kagome because everytime Kagome is with someone she likes. Kikyo trys to screw it up. Between you and me I think she ruined Inuyasha's and her relationship up sh she could be with him. Screw Kikyo I won't let her take Kagome's place. I would die frist it I let that happen. If you want Kikyo to do vocals. Fine, she can do vocals. I don't care anymore.'' Sango screamed.

Mr.Wilson nodded. '' Alright, then.'' Sango got to her feet and stormed out of the room.

'' I'm sorry.'' Ayame followed her.

( Day of concert )

Kikyo peeked at the crowed. '' Wow.'' Her heart began to race. She tensed up and sweat down her back.

'' You scared? '' Sango asked. Kikyo turn to her. '' No.''

'' Then why you shaking? '' Sango said. '' I ain't shaking I am just excited.'' Sango shook her head and walked away. _That was close. _ Kikyo thought.

Mr.Wilson walked on to the stage. ''Are you ready? Well, put your hands together for Mid-night! '' The crowed went wild. People cheered their hearts out. Finally Kikyo, Sango, Ayame came on to the stage.

'' Hey ya'll.'' Kikyo yelled into her microphone. Mr.Wilson got off the stage. Everyone got into their places. Ayame banged her drums real fast, she bobbed her head up and down. Sango glared at Kikyo but pulled her eyes away. She picked at her bass guitar's strings and started to play along with Ayame. Kikyo put her mike to her lips.

'' This song goes out to my girl, Kagome. She couldn't be here today. But I wish she was here.''

_**I been looking at you for along time**_

_**I admire you**_

_**I wish I could look like you**_

_**I wish I could be you**_

_**I wish I had everything you had**_

_**Now you have something that I want**_

_**And I am going to take it from you**_

_**No matter what**_

_**If you ask why**_

_**I will just laugh in your face**_

_**If you cry**_

_**I will turn away**_

Sango moved from one side of the stage to the other playing her guitar. She glared at Kikyo while she played. Ayame saw the anger in Sango's eyes but didn't say a word. She kept playing to the song. Kikyo shook her hips and swayed side to side. She knew Sango was pissed off at her but she didn't care. She started to sing again.

_**Yeah, Yeah, baby**_

_**Ohhhhh...Yeah**_

_**No matter what you tell me**_

_**I won't hear you out**_

_**I am done with you**_

_**So long**_

_**Have a happy life**_

_**By yourself, By yourself**_

_**I been looking at you for along time**_

_**I admire you**_

_**I wish I could be you**_

_**Have a happy life**_

_**By yourself. Yeah!**_

Kikyo took a bow. So did Ayame and Sango. '' Thank you and goodnight.'' They walked off the stage. When they were behind the curtains Sango couldn't take it any longer.

'' You're a fake ass bitch.'' Sango told Kikyo. Kikyo turned to her. '' I'm a what? ''

'' You heard me.''

'' You got some nerve saying that to me.'' Kikyo walked up to Sango and put her face in her's.

'' Well deal with it.'' Sango said. Ayame stood there watching them with widen eyes.

'' I think your jealous because I am lead guitar and I am can sing better then you.''

'' Ha! you make me laugh. The only reason your singing is Kagome is in the hospital and she can't do it. Besides Kagome is much prettier then your ass.'' Sango said. Kikyo couldn't take the last part of what Sango said. She punched Sango right in the jaw. She flew backwards a little. '' Was that suppose to hurt? '' Kikyo ran towards her but Sango dodged. Sango kicked Kikyo in the ribs and Kikyo fell to the ground holding her side.

Sango stood there looking down at Kikyo. '' Your out of this band.'' sango said, started to walk away.

'' You can't do that only Kagome can kick me out.'' Sango turn to her. '' Kagome ain't here but I am taking her place for her. When I say your out : your out.'' Sango walked away not bothering to look back.

Plz read and review plz thanks.


End file.
